Makeover
by ConsultingDuelist
Summary: One-shot. LEMON FICCY! Kagome decides to get a makeover, fed up with people comparing her to Kikyou. What will Inuyasha think? What will he do about the new Kagome? InuxKag


**Makeover**

**Summary:** One-shot. Kagome decides to get a makeover, fed up with people comparing her to Kikyo. What will Inuyasha think? InuxKag

**A/N:** A one-shot. My Heart Will Go On will be updated Monday, I promise for the long wait, but my mom took away my laptop for a while, so I can only update at school. . So, just to keep you all satisfied, here's a one-shot, with a different plot then most of mine. XD

**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha. If I did, it'd be quite strange....

**Warning:** Lemon ficcy!

* * *

Kagome smiled as she admired herself in the mirror. She wasn't dressed in her usual green, and white school uniform, but instead she wore tight black leather pants, and a just as tight black t-shirt. Her hair was tied up into a ponytail, and it fell along her back. Her hair was also different. Her hair was now a dark red, and it looked rather nice. She had gotten all of this done yesterday, and surprisingly her mother had accepted - only because she knew the reasons behind it.

She had explained to her mother about Kikyou, and how they looked alike. She thought it might be good for her daughter if she got a makeover, to build up some self esteem and get some confidence. Maybe it might help her relationship with Inuyasha too, who knows?

"Mama, I'm going now!" Kagome called from upstairs in her room. Mrs. Higurashi smiled from down in the kitchen and said goodbye as she went back to what she was doing.

Kagome walked downstairs, the yellow overused backpack on her shoulders as she walked out the door, putting her shoes on on her way out. She grabbed her bike and pullted it into the well with her. She hopped down, and wasn't surprised when there was already a hand there to help her up. She smiled and took it. Inuyasha helped her out of the well, and blinked, instantly falling over and landing on the ground in the shock.

"...K...Kagome!?" Inuyasha blinked, his ears twitching, confused by her strange outfit and...hair. "Is that you?"

"Who else can get through this well besides me and you?" Kagome asked as she giggled at Inuyasha's reaction. At seeing her clothes so tight around her (much like her school uniform, which was tight enough), he couldn't help but blush brightly. He felt a strange feeling overcome him at seeing her in such tight clothes, but couldn't explain it.

He was even more confused by her strange color hair. Was it what Kagome called a wig? Was it a...permanent color, or so she called it? He knew girls were always fixing their hair up and stuff, but he didn't think that Kagome would be one of them...she just didn't seem that type. Maybe he had been wrong?

"So, what do you think?" Kagome asked, sitting down next to him. She realized he hadn't said anything in a while, but he had been staring at her, and it made her blush, especially when she saw a tiny bit of drool coming from the corner of his mouth. Did he find her attractive? At all? The thought would flatter her if he did, though she doubted he loved her like he did.

Just to have him staring at her like that was enough for her.

She had gotten the reaction she had wanted from him at least.

"Inuyasha?" She waved a hand in front of his face. He was still staring at her. He blinked and he came back to reality. His face was now almost as red as his kimono, as Kagome's breasts were right near his chest.

"K-Kagome...why are you dressed...like...._that_?" He blushed as he looked at her. She giggled.

"I thought it was time for a change..." Kagome whispered into his ear, her hot breath being felt against it making him shiver. "Don't you think?"

Inuyasha shivered again. "Do you like it, Inuyasha?" Her tongue went out of her mouth and licked at his ear, making him gasp out.

He was glad that Miroku, Sango, and Shippo weren't around to see what he was about to do.

As she had begun to nibble on his ear, a weird feeling went through his body. He didn't know what it was exactly, and he flipped her over so that he was ontop of her. They were on the grass next to the Bone Eater's well, and the sudden flip made her gasp.

"I...Inuyasha?" she whispered to him as he looked down at her, straddling her waist as he did. He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips, kissing it, making her blush.

"Damn it woman, do you know what your clothes do to me?" Inuyasha growled and she struggled to break free from his grasp, but he pinned her arms to the ground and planted his lips to hers. This caused her eyes to widen.

"W-What are you doing?" Kagome asked as he deepened the kiss to silence her.

She eventually kissed him back gently, and opened her mouth for him when he asked for entrance inside of her mouth. She moaned when his tongue wrapped around hers and sucked on it gently. Her arms went to wrap around his neck and her fingers went into his hair.

He leaned into her touch, hardly able to believe that this was happening. He felt like he was on cloud nine, he felt like he was the happiest man alive right now, holding the woman he loved most in his arms.

After a few moments, they broke the kiss for air and she panted slightly. She looked up to him, her cheeks flushed. "I...Inuyasha, I..."

He placed a finger to her lips to silence her, and she quieted down instantly. "Kagome...why did you change your...well...everything?"

Kagome gave him a small smile. "Because, I was hoping something good would come of it." She leaned up to kiss his cheek. 'He doesn't need to hear the whole truth behind it... I think it would hurt him if he did.'

"Is that...hair color er...there for good?" he asked her, and when she nodded, he couldn't help the frown that made it's way onto his face.

"Could you at least...change back into your old clothes?" Inuyasha blushed. "These er...make me want to do so many things to you right now."

Kagome couldn't help but blush and giggle. "Of course. But...do you like it?"

Inuyasha nodded silently, and she smiled, leaning up to kiss him again. "Thank you." She said softly. He couldn't help but smile, and kiss her back.

"I love you."

Kagome's eyes widened and she looked at him, her eyes asking him if he really meant it. When he nodded, she deepend the kiss and her arms went back to rest on his neck, not planning on letting go.

"I love you too."

His hand made it's way to her breast, and she blushed, letting out a soft moan as he began to rub it through her shirt. She leaned into his touch, and when Inuyasha caught scent of her arousal, he blushed and looked down inbetween her legs.

They were slowly spreading for him, and he couldn't help but blush more. His hands went back down to the bottom of her shirt, starting to lift it up off her. She moved so he could get it easier. He removed her shirt and frowned when he saw something covering her breasts. He placed a hand on one and looked up at her.

"What the heck is that?"

Kagome couldn't help but giggle, knowing he probably had never seen one before. "It's called a bra. I suppose you could say it helps to make them more comfortable so they er...don't bounce all over the place."

Inuyasha blushed at the thought of that, and nodded, understanding most of what she said. Carefully, he reached behind her back to take it off, not wanting to break it with his claws if it helped make her feel comfortable.

She smiled when she noticed how carefully he was taking it off. When her breasts were revealed, she couldn't help but shiver as the cold air went through them. He wrapped his arms around her at seeing this.

"Cold?"

"A little," Kagome replied with a small smile.

"Let's go to Kaede's hut then, no one's there," Inuyasha told her and she raised an eyebrow.

"Where are the others?" She asked, though she was grateful they weren't there as Inuyasha carried her to the hut.

"They're at a neighbouring village, there was a rumor of a demon so they went to check it out." Kagome nodded in understanding, and placed her on the bed when they entered the hut.

She smiled up at him as he got ontop of her, straddling her once more. She moved her hands up to remove his shirt, and he moved to make it easier for her. Once it was gone, her handds were on his chest, making him shiver. Her touch felt amazing on his bare chest.

He couldn't help but moan softly as her fingers reached his nipples, gently tweaking them and rubbing them to get them hard. He moaned again under her touches, his head going down to suck on her neck. She let out a small gasp, tweaking one of his nipples again.

"Oh...god...Kagome..." He moaned, getting a strange feeling between his legs. "You like that, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in a soft voice as her head moved so that her lips were closed over his nipple. "Oh yes..." Inuyasha moaned as her mouth began to suck on his nipple.

Inuyasha never felt such pleasure before, even when he was with Kikyou. Sure, they had kissed once or twice, but never had they done anything like this. It felt like he was in heaven.

Kagome moaned as his fangs bit down into her neck gently, drawing a bit of blood. He lapped it up with his tongue, making her shiver as his wet tongue came into contact with her skin.

When Kagome felt his hands at her leather pants, she blushed, but moved so that he could take them off. He blinked when he found yet another undergarment covering the area between her legs, but slid it down her legs like he had the pants.

When her heated area was revealed to him, he inhaled the scent. His lips moved from her neck. He could feel Kagome struggling to take off his own pants and chuckled, helping her do it.

Kagome was amazed by how...big he was. She reached out a hand to gently touch his manhood and his eyes widened, looking up at her. She smiled reassuringly back down at him and began to stroke him.

At this, Inuyasha stopped what he was doing. He moaned and rested his head on Kagome's stomach. She smiled, running her fingers through his hair with her free hand as her other rubbed his manhood gently, not wanting to hurt him since she figured it was the first time for both of them.

After a while, her rubbing got faster and he let out soft moans of pleasure, leaning into her touch, wanting more. He felt a strange feeling building up inside of him again, and at seeing his manhood getting harder, she rubbed faster.

"Oh...god...Kagome!" Inuyasha moaned out her name as he released into her hand. Kagome looked down to her hand, and lifted it to her face, making his eyes widen as she began to lick it clean.

The sight made him shiver with pleasure as he panted.

"Are you ready, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked her in a soft voice. She looked up at him and nodded.

He smiled reassuringly towards her as he slowly slid his manhood inside of her. Her own smile disappeared from her face and she let out a small whimper of pain.

He instantly stopped.

"Am I hurting you, Kagome?" he asked worriedly. That was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Y-Yes...but keep going," Kagome told him in a gentle voice. "The pain will go away if you do."

Inuyasha nodded and began moving once more inside her. Kagome whimpered again, and his eyes widened when he smelt blood.

"K-Kagome..."

"Keep going, it's okay," She smiled reassuringly at him despite her own pain, and reached out a hand to take his own. He held onto it, and he moved in faster.

After a while, the pain slowly went away and was replaced with pleasure. Kagome moaned, and Inuyasha took this as a sign to move in faster. When he did, she moaned louder and he blushed.

When his thrusts started becoming faster, Kagome could feel something building up inside her. Never having experienced this before, she wondered what it was. She moaned out loud and gasped as she felt something thick and hot squirt inside her a few moments later. Inuyasha had released his seed into her womanhood.

Kagome panted softly, and let out a small cry as she hit her peak and released. Inuyasha moaned as she came all over him and sniffed the air, finding out that he loved her scent when he was aroused.

She lay there on the ground, panting softly as he rested ontop of her, his head on her chest. She looked down at him, not minding this at all. Her fingers ran through his hair gently, and she leaned into his touch.

"That was amazing, Kagome," he said to her in a soft voice, and she nodded. "Yes, it was," she smiled, and leaned in to kiss his lips.

They shared a passionate kiss, pouring all of their love it to it.

This was a love that would last for all eternity, until the end of time, and after.

_'Perhaps this makeover was a good idea after all,' _Kagome thought to herself as she rested in the arms of her lover.

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you liked it! It's pretty long, and the lemon adds to it. :) Please review, and I promise, double promise, to update MHWGO on Monday.


End file.
